October 25
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Borgmann Plans To Cut To 12 Men A squad of 19 players worked at the State Armory yesterday afternoon as Coach Benny Borgmann put them through practice drills in preparation for the season’s opener against Toledo on Nov. 7. Most of the first week has been devoted to sharpening shooting eyes and conditioning of the players as no attempt has been made to work out a starting combination. Borgmann will give the squad its first cut next week and it is expected that a group of 12 players will be retained during the playing season. Dick Ahrens the giant center and Orville Cott of Buffalo were out for the first time at yesterday’s session. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Open Exhibition Tour After Victory Collegians Are Humbled The Syracuse Nationals are looking forward to three exhibitions this week before opening the National Basketball Association pennant chase in Baltimore Saturday night following a decisive 104-93 triumph over the College All-Americans before 3,804 at the War Memorial last night. Tomorrow the Nats face Philadelphia at Williamsport, Pa., then fly to White Plains for an engagement with the New York Knicks Wednesday. Thursday the Nats play Baltimore in Spartansburg, S.C. and then return to the Bullets’ lair for the Saturday loop opener. The Nationals face Minneapolis here Sunday. Rookies Jack Moore, Ken McBride, Dick Farley and John Kerr displayed ability, while Jim Neal played one of his better Syracuse games in the Sabbath exhibitions. Kerr, playing with the All-Americans led game scorers with 17 points, many in the final three minutes of play. Moore was top point producer among the Nat rookies with 13, but he failed to have an assist while Farley, who netted eight points had six assists. McBride played 15 minutes and tallied nine points. Leading Syracuse was Dolph Schayes with 16 points. He sank five of 10 shots from the floor and his “rainmaker” set astounded Bob Pettit who was assigned to guard the lanky Syracusan. The Nats never trailed after shooting off to a 31-21 first quarter lead as Schayes, Paul Seymour, George King, Earl Lloyd and Farley headed the attack. The lone All-American bid came in the second quarter when the margin was sliced to 48-44 but then the Nats spurted to take a safe 57-47 advantage. No Nat played more than 24 minutes and Seymour was used only in the first period. Among the All-Americans it appears that Rochester’s Tom Marshall, Dick Rosenthal of Fort Wayne, Pettit of Milwaukee, Frank Ramsey of Boston and Ronnie Costello of Philadelphia are capable of performing in the pro loop. The new rules were well received and indicated higher scoring games are in prospect this season. The clubs totaled 215 shots in the 48-minute fray compared to an average of 151 shots per game by NBA teams last season. The foul regulation which allows only six per period failed to reduce the number of violations. A total of 55 personals were detected while the overall average last season was less than 53 per game. League president Maurice Podoloff remarked after the fray, “it was an apathetic crowd and an apathetic game. Just one thing pleased me. It appears that the 24-second rule has solved our stalling problem.” SYRACUSE: Schayes, f (5-6-16), Gabor (2-0-4), McBride (4-1-9), Moore (4-5-13), Lloyd, c (1-2-4), Neal (3-1-7), Rocha (3-2-8), Seymour, g (4-2-10), King (3-3-9), Farley (4-0-8), Osterkorn (4-1-9), Kenville (3-1-7) TOTALS (40-24-104). COLLEGE ALL-STARS: Rosenthal, f (6-3-15), Palazzi (2-2-6), Marshall (6-3-15), Costello (3-3-9), Kerr, c (6-5-17), Pettit (6-2-14), Ramsey (1-5-7), Selvy (0-2-2), Hagan (1-0-2), Jenkins (3-0-6) TOTALS (34-25-93). Score at half time- Nats 57, All-Stars 47. Free throws missed- Syracuse (12): Schayes 3, Moore 4, Rocha 1, Lloyd 1, Neal, Osterkorn 2. All-Stars (17): Rosenthal 2, Palazzi 2, Marshall 2, Kerr 4, Pettit 4, Costello 1, Ramsey 1, Jenkins 1. Officials Rudolph and Nichol. Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:October 25 Category:Borgmann Category:Costello Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Moore Category:Neal Category:Osterkorn Category:Palazzi Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Selvy Category:Seymour